Don't Be Afraid Just Take My Hand
by xeternallove
Summary: This is a story about a Girl who is losing everything Mom, Dad, and even her life. She thinks she has no reason to live anymore but only 6 people can help now. What will happen in this little chatpers of her life. niley story


Don't Be Afraid Just Take My Hand Chapter 1

"Don't Be Afraid Just Take My Hand And Forget The World Even Exists"~ Mystudmuffinnickj

Singing the Christmas songs around the neighborhood just feels so awesome. As soon as it started snowing I starts running around in it.

"Some ones Hyper"

I gasped and it was my cousin Taylor S. "TAAAAAY!!!" I run up to her and I hug her tightly

She giggles and she hugs back "I'm staying with you and your sisters for a couple weeks or so" She says

"Omg you don't even know how happy I am now" I said as I hugged her

"Good so uh who's room am I staying in?" She says as she lets go of me

"My room" I said

"Okay" She goes upstairs and into my room. She comes back out with two cups of hot coco

"Hey you want to walk around?" I said as she handed me the hot coco

"Yeah sure. It'll give me a chance to take this all in" She says as she breaths in the cold air

"Okay" We starts walking around talking and drinking our hot coco. We see a couple cute guys. We giggled and continued walking. We run into a couple of my friends. We talk for a while then we headed back home.

"Wow my first day here and I'm already making new friends" She says as she sighs happily

"So how long are you staying?" I asked as I sipped some of my hot coco

"I don't know it might be awhile. My mom and dad got a divorce and they decided to kick me out of the house" She says as she catches snow on her free glove

I spit out my coco "Your parents did what?!?!" I said in anger "That's outrageous!!" I said looking at her like she's crazy or something "You didn't have a say in this did you?!?"

She sighs in depress "Nope. They told me that I had to get out of their house or else they'll beat me to death" She says sadly

"Oh Tay" I said as I hugged her with my free arm

She smiles knowing she still has family her three loving cousins

We were almost home until I run into one of my worst nightmares

"Hello Thing" Nick of Jonas say to me

"What do you want?" I said mad

"Nothing" He tips my cup of hot coco onto my white T-Shirt

I looked at my soaking wet shirt. "What was that for?!?!" I said mad

"Eh I was bored making fun of you amuses me" He says as he laughs

"Ugh no wonder every girl hates you! You're a stuck up rich jerk that only cares about _YOURSELF _. And you always ask yourself why YOU don't have a girlfriend. I think the reason is VERY clear" I said as me and Taylor walk away

"She wants me" He says to himself as he snickers

The next day Taylor, Demi, Selena, and I all walk into the school.

Nick and his little crew just looks at us. I walked up to Nick and stomped on his foot "That was for yesterday when you dumped hot coco on my new white t-shirt" I said

"Wasn't my fault! You should have watched what you we're pointing it"

"I wasn't pointing a freaking cup at you!!!" I said

"Whatever" He pushes me to the ground hard

Taylor runs to me and helps me up "Are you okay?" She says concerningly

"Yeah I'm fine" I said dusting myself off

"Hey person who's your hot friend" Nick says to me

"My hot friend happens to be my cousin stupid" I said "She interested in boys that can make her laugh kind of like your brother Joe" I said

"Nooo she looks like she likes a type that likes bad boys" He says

"No that's my type of boys her is the sweet sensitive funny type" I said "Let's go before he starts having dirty thoughts about you" We walked off

During 5th period my phone starts vibrating. "Uh Mrs. Chaves can I go the restroom?"

"Yes" She continues to teach

I walked into the girls bathroom and I picked up my phone call "Hello?"

"Hey bud I have some bad news" My dad says

"W-what?" I said scared

"Your mom got into a car accident and she died on the scene"

I start laughing "That's a good one dad really what's the bad news?" I said

"I'm sorry bud" He says as he hangs up

I walked out of the bathroom with tears in my eyes. I walked back to class and I sat in my seat and cried softly

Everyone starts looking at me

"Miley what's wrong" Selena whispers to me

I write her a note:

Dear Selena:

Dad just called me and he said mom died in a car accident today just a few minutes ago

Love Mi xoxoxoxoxoxox

P.s. I love you :')

She looks at the note "Please tell me your joking" She whispers

I looked at her with saddens

"Uh Mrs. Chaves we need to go to the other classrooms to go get my cousin and my sister cause we just got some bad news from our dad"

"And that bad news is?" She says

She hands the teacher the note

"Oh well you can go get them you're excused" She continues to teach

I get out of my seat crying. Selena hugs me as we walked out of the classroom

Later that day I sat out on my porch still crying

Nick and his crew pass by my house and see me crying "Hey look it's Smelly and she's crying" They all start mocking her and teasing

I looked at them with red puffy eyes "Just leave me alone" I said

"Oooh boo hoo. Stop crying it just makes you look weak" He says

"That's because I am weak. I have nothing else to live for. My mom's dead and my dad just found out he had cancer! At least your living a good life!" I said as I got up

"Whoa calm down" He says

I fake laughed "You want me to calm down? How about you?!?! Your teasing and picking on people who don't have the courage to stand up to you!! And you want me to calm down?!?!"

"Look take chill pill and go somewhere else" He said

"No You go somewhere! I live here in case you haven't noticed!" I said

"Stop being a bitch!" He says

I start crying more "JUST GO" I said mad

He looks at me mad

**Wow looks like some drama in this chapter :s Chapter 2 coming soon (or tomorrow) **


End file.
